The new Calibrachoa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Steve Jones, in Santa Paula, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Calibrachoa varieties for commercial ornamental applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during the Summer of 2011.
The seed parent is an unpatented, unnamed proprietary seedling variety of Calibrachoa. The pollen parent is an unpatented, unnamed proprietary seedling variety of Calibrachoa. The new variety was discovered in Spring of 2012 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2011 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CCZWP06-0’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a research greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif. during the Summer of 2012. Subsequently, the new variety has been propagated by tissue culture and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.